brezzycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tele-Kid (Connor Cox)
Fictional character biography Early life Connor Owen Cox was born in Crystal City, but was raised in an orphanage as he never knew his parents. Growing up, he learnt that his birth mother, Catherine Cox, died shortly after giving birth to him, and that his birth father, of whom was yet to be revealed, left him in the orphanage. Later in his life, Connor attended college, passing courses in physics and other sciences. After graduation, Connor applied for a career as a physician at the Crystal City Scientific Testing Facility, and became one of the head scientists of the facility by the young age of 24. He worked closely on several projects, and became partners with the likes of Alex Breeze, Emma Miles and Donovan Cannon. His closest friend however was his colleague, Kurt Powers. However when the fundings of their latest project were cut, Kurt Powers, determined to experiment the reaction of the newly discovered element Xerozium to exposure from the Van Allen belt (the theory in his favourite fictional book was that the sorcerer fused his powers with the belt), announced that the experiment would be conducted on that very night, despite being unprepared and unfinished. It was Kurt's initiative that the fateful project which had his colleagues accompanying him took place. The group snuck into the facility and initiated the program, which resulted with the Xerozium rod attracting lethal doses of cosmic radiation. Kurt neglected to account for the abnormal radiation levels within the experimental chamber, until the cosmic rays slipped into the chamber, slipping into the breath of the group. At this moment, Connor attempted to open the chamber and retrieve the Xerozium rod, but it was Kurt that got in his way in an attempt to keep the procedure going, but in his quick haste, grabs the rod, resulting with a huge beam of light flooding the entire facility, and the group falling unconscious. Soon after, the rays disappeared from the facility, and amazingly the entire group survived apparently unharmed. However a few days after the incident, they found that their bodies and abilities have been dramatically altered. Connor found that he had gained the power of Telekinesis, allowing him to levitate objects and others from afar, including himself. It was at Kurt Powers's suggestion that they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Crystal League. Although he was reluctant at first, Connor was eventually dubbed as Tele-Kid, a great aspect to the newly found squad of superhumans. Tele-Kid TBA Powers and abilities Connor Cox is a telekinetic. He is able to levitate and manipulate objects from afar, create telekinetic force fields, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force and manipulate the gravity surrounding him, granting him the ability to fly. His telekinetic aura gives an appearance of red energy and his eyes tend to glow red when he uses his powers. Also Connor Cox tends to focus and channel his mental energy almost exclusively through his hands, very rarely projecting it as a free flow output directly from his brain. As the Hawk, Connor Cox wears a polymer suit that is designed to protect him from physical harm such as bullet shots and extreme temperatures. Attached to the suit is a specialized cloth that takes the shape of wings via an electric current passed through the microcircuits in the gloves. This attachment grants Connor Cox the ability to fly without the need of his telekinetic powers, although the suit has also been designed to channel his telekinesis with greater range and power. Other versions TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Rogues & Villains Category:Heroes Category:Crystal City Residents Category:1980s Births